A currently-used coating apparatus includes a rotary holder for rotating while holding a substrate in a substantially horizontal attitude, and a nozzle for discharging chemical, such as resist, to the substrate. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-162808A. The coating apparatus supplies the chemical from the nozzle to the center of the substrate, and the rotary holder rotates the substrate at high speeds. This causes the chemical to be distributed over the substrate to form a chemical film.